


It's for you

by athenachan



Series: 100 Theme Challenge ~ Eruri [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#061. Beautiful.</p><p>«Che vuoi?»<br/>«Niente.» non ci credeva affatto: Erwin non chiamava mai, se non aveva un cazzo di motivo per cui farlo; sapeva benissimo quanto gli desse i nervi essere disturbato senza una motivazione degna di tale nome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's for you

La verità era che sin dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati, Rivaille lo aveva voluto; e non parlava di un desiderio superficiale o egoistico. Voleva incidergli sulla pelle se stesso, con deii morsi e dei graffi, se necessario.  
Erwin era stato buono con lui: gli aveva promesso una vita e, quello che gli era stato dato, almeno per lui, era molto di più. Lo aveva amato fin dall’inizio di tutto, esulando quel desiderio di possesso con il quale, ancora, sembrava giustificarsi – una parte di sé non accettava completamente l’idea di amare un’altra persona così tanto da desiderare di morire per essa.  
Aveva avuto una piacevole sorpresa quando Erwin si era scoperto più pulito di quanto potesse sembrare – non solo nell’igiene personale – o forse si era semplicemente adattato a lui, cosa molto più probabile, in effetti.  
«Rivaille.» la voce – il tono – con cui lo chiamava aveva quel qualcosa che, ancora, non sapeva spiegarsi completamente, non in modo razionale: sembrava baciarlo, avvolgerlo in un abbraccio caldo e rassicurante solo con la voce e lui, del resto, mai aveva avuto da ridire su quel tipo di sensazione che, quando il biondo si avvicinava, sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco.  
«Che vuoi?»  
«Niente.» non ci credeva affatto: Erwin non chiamava mai, se non aveva un cazzo di motivo per cui farlo; sapeva benissimo quanto gli desse i nervi essere disturbato senza una motivazione degna di tale nome.  
«Non sparare stronzate. Cosa c’è?»  
«Domani sono a casa.»  
Sul momento, quando glielo disse, non capì il motivo per cui lo avvisasse: si vedevano sia al mattino che alla sera, salvo i giorni in cui Erwin era libero dal suo lavoro – molto pochi, sembrava aver sposato la causa della giustizia, piuttosto che lui – in cui Rivaille non aveva un secondo di respiro. Il proprio compagno era affettuoso, quando aveva la possibilità di stare con lui.  
Continuò a sentirsi perplesso, inconsapevole del motivo per cui l’altro gli avesse rivelato una cosa così normale, in un certo senso; perché, ai suoi occhi, era proprio così.  
Il biondo, però, parve deluso dalla sua mancanza di reazione e quello, in qualche modo, gli fece pensare seriamente a cosa potesse significare: non gli sembrava che fossero vicino al loro anniversario – Erwin era decisamente fastidioso nel regalargli cose in quei giorni particolari, come se quasi si costruisse dei ricordi nel caso lui, ad un certo punto, fosse scomparso.  
«Oggi che giorno è?»  
«E che ne so?» la teoria che il giorno successivo vi fosse una qualche ricorrenza era decisamente avvalorata; tuttavia non sapeva affatto che cosa fosse, esattamente.  
«Il 24 Dicembre, Rivaille.»  
Strabuzzò gli occhi:  _certo_ , non aveva mai fatto troppo caso al calendario, eppure avrebbe dovuto saperlo da sé. Così, senza riuscire a spiaccicare parola, si limitò ad arrossire appena, colto in fallo.  
Erwin, da parte sua, sorrise dolcemente, prima di abbracciarlo da dietro – guadagnandosi una breve e intensa occhiata non proprio amichevole, dovuta principalmente al fatto che si stesse approfittando e si, anche burlando in un certo senso, del momento di debolezza dell’amante.  
«Sei bellissimo.» gli mormorò poi, contro l’orecchio a voce bassa, provocandogli un leggero ringhio in risposta; aveva ancora le gote arrossate leggermente, sintomo che non si fosse ancora ripreso dalla sorpresa e, sotto sotto, anche dalla scoperta.  
«Zitto, idiota!»  
«E io che ti facevo un complimento…» lo rimbeccò, prima che il moro, con un sospiro irritato, si sporgesse verso il suo viso, mormorando brevemente qualcosa prima di baciarlo sulla bocca per farlo tacere.  
Alla fine non era così male avere qualcuno che si ricordava le cose al suo posto.  
  
 **Fine**


End file.
